Servers are known to accumulate a particulate buildup, both by drawing in ambient fluid, such as air, into the server; as well as from static electrical forces which act as an attractant to accumulate particulates from the air present in the environment surrounding the server. The prior art has attempted to reduce the particulates in the environment surrounding the server through conditioning the immediate environment by placing the servers in a “clean room”.
In a “clean room”, the immediate surrounding air has been filtered before entry into the clean room. The particulates which cause buildup on known servers include many forms of “dust”, which can include viruses, bacteria, smoke, and allergens. Examples of allergens are pollen or spores from plant life, hair or dead skin cells from animal life, and other inorganic matter in the form of finely entrained particulates including nano-particles that exist in Brownian movement in isolated air pockets, carried in moving air streams, or are adsorbed onto solid surfaces. “Clean rooms” are expensive to create and maintain in a sterile condition that is free of particulates because of the need for human personnel to enter and exit these rooms to access, maintain, repair, and attend to the servers contained therein. Furthermore, because server usage has become so predominant in many businesses, many of these businesses, particularly small businesses, cannot afford the cost of creating and maintaining clean rooms to house their servers.
In this environment of present day server usage, as well as envisioning the extension of server usage beyond existing business use, there exists a need to protect servers from the accumulation of particulate build-up. The present disclosure provides several embodiments that solve these problems.